You're the Sunshine Lost in the Waves
by TweeksGnomes
Summary: AHhhhhhhhhhHSBHSBhbf This is so bad im slightly ashamed of it but I had to write it now or else I'd lose my ideas for it! This is honestly basically just a spinoff of 'I Saw the Stars in Your tail' but craigtuckeradvocate ! Their tumblr is crowded-skies so please go give them a follow! cover image by Vikconder )


When Leopold Butters Stotch was a child he was reckless. Constant yelling and abuse from his father simply made him want to rebel more. So, when his father had grabbed him by the arm and told...well hissed at him not to go anywhere near the surface where the humans were or else he'd have hell to pay, of course he didn't listen.

He never thought he was an attractive merman. But he loved the color of his tail, a bright blue that seemed to rival only the exact same color in his eyes. 

Well...eye. 

You see that day that he decided he wasn't afraid of the surface was a day he'd soon come to regret. He didn't remember where he and His parents had been visiting at the time. Just that His mother told him to be careful because It was often cold and they didn't know if it would be again. 

He'd been behaving at first. Just happily playing with starfish at the ocean floor. Though when his parents said they were going off for a while he just waved them off and once he was out of eyesight he'd darted of, eventually finding a small path to a river. He followed it curiously and eventually it opened out to a small lake. There were children playing by the shore. Human children. But Children his age! He had swum over quietly, trying to see what it was they were throwing around a fighting over. One of them eventually had become victorious, a boy with an orange Parka that hid his face much to Butters' discontent. 

The boy let out a cheer before chucking...whatever it was as hard as he could towards the lake and coincidentally directly into Butters' left eye. At the time all he'd remembered was pain, pain like he'd never felt and still hasn't since then. He remembered roughly pulling the object out of his face and swimming back to his parents.

He'd gotten into so much trouble. 

Growing up after that was difficult. Over time the vision in that eye had completely gone and he'd been left with a scar that made him disgusted any time he managed to see himself. He'd kept to himself a lot once he entered into his teenage years and when he'd been given the piercings on each of his nipples it only served to keep him tighter in his own little bubble. That is until a paranoid merman with curly blonde hair and beautiful green eyes managed to somehow infiltrate it. 

He didn't really understand at first how He and Tweek emerged together so easily, but what he did know what that Tweek made him who he was supposed to be. He'd missed loving everything about the world. He missed getting excited over something small. But Tweek reminded him of that so when the blonde had turned up missing it had felt like Butters entire world was crashing down again. He'd fall into panics easily and nothing helped, nothing but the hope that his friend would return home safely.

While Tweek was gone, Butters turned eighteen and it terrified him. None of the other mermen satisfied him, he'd never even gotten letting them touch him because it had just felt...wrong...it was enough, none of them were ever enough. 

So, when Tweek turned back up after being gone for months with someone new tagging Along Butters was clingy at first but he easily complied to leave him alone once finding out he was his best friend's husband. Of course, he was upset. What did this mean for them? Was Tweek going to leave again? He didn't know if he could bear that and he didn't speak while everything was being decided. 

Tweek was staying, that was all that mattered. 

When they went up to the boat to say goodbye to Craig, Butter's eyes immediately caught sight of the dirty blonde stand against the railing and his stomach flipped, he felt like he was going into heat right then and there and all he could manage out was a flirty wave and a shy smile. 

It didn't seem like he was the only one at a loss for words though as the other stuttered out his question. The guilt of flirting while Tweek was so distraught weighed heavily in his mind so he stayed next to his friend, despite wanting to lift up and touch...Kenny was his name? He had a nice face, beautiful blue eyes and a grin that made Butters want to melt and never stop. 

His heart clenched painfully as Tweek and Craig said their final goodbyes and he waved sadly to Kenny as he followed his friend back down into the depths, wishing in the back of his mind for Kenny to come back and find him one day.


End file.
